Of Daybreak And Spear
by Xeraphym
Summary: A small fic about the wedding of Leona and Pantheon. Includes music in it. Note 1: Read the fic slowly! Note 2: I do not own any of the content, not the names nor the music. They al belong to their rightful owners.


"It was the 10th of October, 3 years after the League of Legends was created.  
>A year after the arena's creation, a couple of soldiers from the war city of Targon have met in the fields of battle and inkindled a flame in their hearts." The Leagues parson, Lucian, spoke to the large hall, filled with both champions and summoners.<br>Almost everyone was invited to the occasion, and all that were invited came dressed in their most beautiful dresses and suits.  
>Champions from all around the Valoran have placed themselves between the different kinds of seats in the hall, hoping to get to see as much of the upcoming event as they can.<br>The only one that stayed within the institute was Diana, which was not even invited due to... Past conflicts between her and the bride.

All around, the champions spoke to each other and tried to guess what will happen, since all the invite said was "Come to the main hall, a large event is incoming. Dress up with your best clothes."  
>On the far left side of the hall, stood a number of champions that wanted to help in the wedding. These, out of all the ones who were invited, knew what the occasion was.<p>

In an area quite far away from them, stood four champions who would just not fit anywhere else between the groups of city-states and factions they belonged to.  
>Skarner tried to ignite a conversation "<strong>Err...<strong>" He started "**So... eh... Today is a nice day... Right?**" He asked the other three  
>"IT IS NOT. EVERYTHING IS ANNOYING. MY LEGS STILL HURT." Xerath spoke loudly, still annoyed that he is stuck with the misfits of the league.<br>"Oh, relax ghosty! We're good. I'm surrounded by such BEAUTIFUL GEMS!" Taric started stroking Skarner "Such... Gems..."  
>With fear, Skarner looked at Malphite, hoping he will give him advice about what to do. "Sorry, Taric will be ROCKing your mind back and forth all day long. Hehehe... Rocks." Malphite answered and giggled to himself to his self-made pun.<p>

Not too far away from the misfits, sat down the Demacians, each of them dressed in beautiful suits and dresses, showing class to the wedding hall.  
>In the complete opposite side, sat Noxus with surprisingly similar clothing to the Demacians. Both sides would not look into the other's direction.<br>Yet what truly stood out in the Noxian group was Sion, which seemed largely different.  
>Katarina looked at the brute sitting behind her. "You look... Different today, Sion. Did the parts I give you expire or something?" She laughed<br>"**NEW LORE**" He answered.  
>"Agh, I know that feeling... Had mine changed three times." She angered.<p>

Suddenly, from the middle of the hall, the doors opened. From them a suited unknown man ran quickly to the front and whispered the Lucian.  
>The man was brown-haired, shaven, clean and muscular, but most of all... Familiar.<br>The champions and summoners that sat down looked at the man, oogeling him and trying to recognize him.  
>'Is he another Summoner?' Some thought 'Or a new champion?'<br>After a second of whispering something to Lucian, the man stood back a single step and waited with a straightened back.  
>Lucian looked to his right, staring at the few people who knew of the occasion, and helped planning it.<br>He nodded to them.  
>To his commend, Sona stretched her arms. She gently put her hands over her etwahl and started playing.<br>/alexsharpe/wedding-song  
>Lux readied her voice<br>Lulu prepared her magic  
>And from the door, came Leona.<br>She was dressed in a long white dress, dragging a large part of it behind her. The sun above Leona gave it's blessing as well, shining strongly that moment.  
>On her head there was a sunflower with bright yellow leaves and dark brown seeds. Her hair was long and wavey.<br>The man heard footsteps coming behind him, and he became flustered.  
>He stared back at the door.<br>"Leona..." He barely spoke  
>She blushed and kept walking forward until she finally came near him After a walk of awkward silence.<br>Lucian nodded again, giving Lulu the sign to use her magics.  
>The small Yordle waved and spun around with a smile, revealing beautiful flowers on every corner of the hall. Magical sparkles and yellow petals bloomed all over the hall.<br>Most of them were sunflowers, Leona's favorite.  
>As the bride was finally standing by the grooms side, she grabbed his hand with force.<br>"Leona and Pantheon of Targon..." Lucian started speaking  
>"You two have battled countless times against and with each other on the fields of justice. You have befriended through childhood, and then separated by fate. Faith had brought you two together again, showing the power of true love until this very day."<br>The couple smiled as Lucian looked at the mass amount of both champions and summoners.  
>"The connection these two have is something every beloved can only wish for. Yet today, we have all come to witness this couples final step towards their life together. Leona..." Lucian changed his gaze from the hall into the bride. "Will you, The grand Solari, Marry this man, Pantheon, and live with him for the rest of your lives together?"<br>She looked at Pantheon, and as she did, he held her hand even tighter, showing that he never wants to let go.  
>She looked back at the patron and answered "I do."<br>Lucian smiled and looked at the groom. "Will you, Pantheon of Targon, The great warrior of Rakkor, take Leona's hand to marriage, love her, and cherish her for the rest of your lives?"  
>The brown-haired man looked at the Patron and held her hand more gently. "I do."<br>Lucian looked back at the crowd.  
>"Is there anyone..." He spoke, hoping that a specific Lunari would not crash in the room and stop the wedding "...Who objects the uniting of these two?"<br>After 5 seconds of silence, Lucian knew that it was alright  
>He looked at the singing and helping champions again, specificly at Ezreal, showing him it his turn now.<br>/emilyhackett/take-my-hand  
>"In that case..." Lucian looked at the couple.<br>"I now announce you as Man and Wife. Congratulations, You may kiss the bride." Lucian announced with a smile.  
>The couple kissed, and the hall cheered.<br>Pantheon touched her hips as he gave her a deep kiss, enclosing their bodies together and then moving his arms to her back, grabbing her wedding dress with fierce love and passion.  
>The love in the hall spread all over. Couples from all around enclosed their arms together.<br>The sun shined even more brightly at that moment, accepting the love of her warrior.  
>In the hall, champion couples looked at each other. Tryndemere stared at Ashe's eyes, Twisted fate winked at Evelyn and Ezreal and Lux sang together.<br>The couple's kiss ended, yet right afterwards they stared deeply into each others eyes, knowing that their fates have finally been entwined together.  
>Lux and Ezreal held their hands while as their duet continued and the crowd listened.<br>Leona's and Pantheon's foreheads touched in an intimate moment between the two as their eyes automatically closed.  
>In that time, Pantheon could only think of four words in his mind, and these four words he wanted to share with his beloved only.<br>He took some air in, and then whispered to Leona with his eyes closed.  
>"I love you, Leona."<br>She smiled and released her face from his.  
>"I love you too!" She said as she kissed him again.<br>Couples from all around started walking to the halls center and dancing together.  
>Garen, the might of Demacia, approached Katarina, who was sitting alone in a long purple dress. "In these occasions, Noxian, a dance is mandatory" He blushed "Just for the sake of the occasion, I shall invite you to dance." He held his arm forward to her.<br>She smiled and laughed in response, saying "Sure, for the occasion." She stood up and joined him.  
>Lulu was flailing Veigar around the dance floor, Katarina and Garen held and danced like nobles, and every other couple joined in.<br>After the married couple's kiss ended, Pantheon grabbed Leona and flipped her, carrying her in his arms.  
>He flexed his legs and started charging his power<br>"What are you doing?" Leona asked, surprised by his sudden move, yet still keeping a big smile.  
>"Taking a shortcut to our honeymoon, of course!" He said.<br>She held him tightly, and as she did, he jumped up and flew away with her.


End file.
